


Vorfreude

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Auror Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Soon going to be three, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Ginny meets her child sooner than anticipated and spirals into depression. Harry will not let her do anything alone though.





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This is one of my first drabbles ever! When I calculated that Ginny had to be at least twenty three when her first child was born, I started contemplating different scenarios. James feels like an accidental kid but who knows?  
> Have fun and keep on leaving those comments!

Ginny had always wanted to be a Quidditch player.

At the age of twenty-two and as an accomplished Harpy, that sounded mild. She had achieved her goal after all. But when she first saw her brothers fly on brooms at the tender age of four and proclaimed loudly that she wanted to be the ‘ball thrower’, her family had laughed. Her brothers were quick to point she was a girl and her mom was amused by her boldness. Even her dad had been a little flippant. She vowed to herself then there at her home’s backyard that she would be the best ‘Kidditch pwayer’ ever.

Everyone forgot about her ambition quite quickly. After all, she was only a four year old kid obsessed with marrying Harry Potter and running round in the dirt. But  _she_  had not forgotten. When she broke into her father’s shed in the middle of a winter night and stole a broom, she had felt liberated. She was six and none of her older brothers wanted her to play with them (except Percy). That didn’t mean she had given up on her dream. She was going to be a Quidditch Player and no one could stop her.

She still remembered Angelina’s face when she caught the snitch in the selection in her Fourth Year. Her brows had risen high and she had said, “Now why didn’t your brothers tell me about you?”

“Because they’re gits.” Her body trembled with repressed excitement.

Angelina laughed and extended a hand. “Well I think we just found the next Harpy.”

She never told her how much those words had touched her.

McGonagall’s praise had been the highest flattery she had ever received. Her usually stern Transfiguration teacher had quickly given her various pamphlets about selection processes and diets and training. Her sharp words had been the encouragement she had needed just before the match.  _‘You are good Miss Weasley. And I have no doubt you will become great,’_ had echoed inside her head when she made her first goal as a professional Chaser.

Ginny had a concrete plan to play Quidditch for at least ten years before retiring and then pursuing journalism. She had very refined skills in writing. And her plans had been approved by Harry who planned to marry her, according to him, ‘the moment you drop the quaffle.’

Everything was going according to plan. Until the moment her captain had suggested a pregnancy test for her frequent stomach bug.

Ginny sat in the bathroom and stared at the clear white potion for a long time without blinking. Everything felt too much. Her brief moment of elation had been replaced by a growing dread.  _No, no, no,_ Ginny thought.  _I can’t quit now. I’m only twenty-two_.

A picture of her mother surrounded by seven squalling kids came unbidden to her mind.  _No, I can’t. I’m not even married. I-I feel-I-can’t bre-breat-_ “Ginny?”

Her eyes snapped towards the doorway. Harry, still dressed in his red Auror uniform and carrying a plastic bag containing groceries, was staring her with concern. He dropped the bag and kneeled in front of her. “Gin? What’s wrong?” His voice was soft and she felt a stab of guilt at not thinking about his reaction.

Ginny tried to speak but her raspy voice brought up a coughing fit. Her boyfriend rubbed a hand gently on her back as she gathered up her thoughts. Shakily she pointed at the clear white potion in the cauldron. It took him three seconds to understand the situation; his bewildered eyes found her.   
“Are You-“

“Pregnant? Yes.”

Moments ticked by as Harry assessed the situation. Finally he asked, “Are you unhappy?”

She snorted with derision. “I was happy for a minute. Then I remembered how much we’ve fucked up.”

“And have we? Fucked up?” He looked grave and if she hadn’t known him for so long, she wouldn’t have been able to guess how hurt he was.

“We’re not even married, Harry. We’re nowhere close to bringing a child up! Even now we have problems with Teddy and he’s not living with us! Our schedules are packed! There are days when we don’t come home! So how can we raise a child?!”Her panicked voice blurted out.

Harry stayed quiet for a few minutes. “If I proposed now, you won’t marry me, right?”

She gave a watery chuckle. Finally her sudden mood swings made sense. He cracked a smile. “Thought so.”

“So what do we do?” She dreaded the answer.

He sidled up next to her and embraced her tightly. She could feel his heartbeat, a slow rhythm which did more to calm her down than anything else would. “What do you want to do?” She looked up at him.

“I love you. I want to marry you and have kids with you. I know how much your career means to you, Gin. If you want to continue playing, I will support you. If you want to abort the baby, I will be beside you no matter how much it hurts. I want to have a future with you. It’s your call. I will stay by your side at every step.” His eyes were filled with love, devotion and understanding. Slowly her breathing relaxed and her chest stopped feeling tight.

Looking at Harry, she was hit with a huge wave of yearning. The bubbling excitement started filling up her senses again. She wanted him forever too. And maybe she could do it. Be a mother and a Chaser. She knew if she dropped the baby, she would live with the regret her entire life. Regret that she couldn’t give Harry the family he had always craved.

Ginny let out a deep sigh and stood up. She extended her hand towards her boyfriend. “Come on,” she smiled, “we have to let my mother know she’s going to become a grandma before I will become Mrs. Potter.”


End file.
